Chronicles of Chilton
by rorelaigilmore
Summary: Rory and her brother Tristan start Chilton hiding a few secrets but what happens when they become friends with Chilton royalty and how will they and the school handle their secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**The chronicles of Chilton**

 **Prologue**

 **Tristan and Rory are siblings and their parents are Chris and Lorelai however Luke is Lorelai's brother (he is exactly the same personality wise as the show). I was going to have Luke and Lorelai dating but I have never read a story with them as siblings so I thought it would be fun.**

 **Tristan and Rory pretend to be dating so that people don't use them which have happened in the past and some characters will be ooc.**

 **Dean and Rory have recently broken up but I'm going to start with that so you guys know why they moved.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Gilmore girls but this is my plot line however it was inspired by a variety of writers but saying that all speeches,description, plot etc is mine as well as any characters I make up although I might not im not sure im going to stop rambling now.**

"Dean just leave me alone"

"Why can't you see that you love me?"

"Because I don't you idiot, please just leave me alone"

"Fine but you haven't seen the last of me"

That night Rory had a wallow night with Tristan and their parents. It consisted of lots and lots of movies, junk food and chocolate. In the morning they all came down had pop tarts and coffee when they said they needed to discuss something with Tristan and Rory concerning school.

"Guys Chris, Luke and I discussed that you will start at Chilton Monday what do you think"

"Yes please" Rory said meanwhile Tristan nodded.

 **Obviously a very small chapter but since it's a prologue it's only to show why they started at Chilton.**

 **i need you guys to decide otherwise i will**

 **should louise or madeline be in this story i know who the rest will be but i cant decide between the two of them i also know the pairing but i dont want to spoil it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chronicles of Chilton**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Thank you LC42 for the help with the ideas. Hopefully you guys enjoy and hopefully it makes sense.**

 **I'm going to explain a few things they are both(Tristan and Rory) related so their names are Gilmore-Hayden however Rory goes by Gilmore and Tristan by Hayden since they don't want everyone finding out their names the teachers keep it a secret I have also decided that they will pretend to be dating so not to be used. Tristan's nickname for Rory is sweets and Rory's for Tristan is twista. I've realised that I said they were brother and sister and they are but they are unidentical twins so that's why they are in the same year.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Gilmore or any songs mentioned or any of the lines borrowed from the show**

"Bye ror tris" shouted their parents as they waved them off while they drove off.

The two had a silent agreement not to talk about Chilton instead they spent the whole journey singing along to songs when where you lead I will follow by Carole king they became quite each wrapped in their own thoughts as Tristan drove to Chilton when they arrived they parked in an empty spot and sat at an empty picnic bench little did they know this would cause them a lot of trouble.

They sat there staring at the school.

"I remember it being smaller"

"Yeah and less"

"Off with their heads"

"Yeah"

"What are you looking at?"

"Uh I'm just trying to see if there's a hunchback up in that bell tower"

"Seriously twista"

"What there might be sweets?"

Rory noticed that the two of them were getting certain glares from a group of 7 and awed looks from the rest of the school.

"Um twista why is everyone looking at us"

"No idea sweets but we are going to find out soon enough"

They looked up to see the group coming towards them.

"Well hello there Mary" Logan smirked

Tristan laughed at Rory's confused face so whispered into her ear

"Virgin Mary sweets"

Realisation flooded over her as she realised what he meant. Tristan laughed as he saw Rory's ranting face the 7 all stood there looking confused.

"How dare you call me Mary you don't know me at all how do u know what I'm like and how I behave by just looking at me?"

"Well love you do look like a bit of a prude"

"LOVE, LOVE why on earth are you calling me love"

"Sorry he's Australian I'm Madeline but you can call me Maddie" Said a smiling reddish brunette girl

Rory couldn't help but smile at this innocent girl who obviously had no idea what was going on.

"Why are you guys so cross at us "Tristan asked talking to the group?

"As you parked in our spot and sat on our bench" Said a grumpy blonde.

"Really does it have your name on I can't see it anywhere"

"Calm down sweets" At that Rory subsided.

The boys all looked at each other jealous.

"Anyway we have to go to class coming twista bye Maddie"

"Bye twista, sweets" Maddie said waving

"Kitten don't think that's their real names"

"Guys we need information" Logan said

"Fine but we need to go to class first mate".

So the 7 went to class to see that the two new students were already there. The brunette was sitting on the blonde laps it dawned on the group that they were dating little did they know they were far from the truth. This was a disappointment as they all seemed to like the two of the opposite sex. The teacher came in and the two twins went up and whispered something to her. Afterwards they sat down and the 7 surrounded them surprising the two. The teacher called the register.

She called out the class then said the group of 7 and the twins "Colin, Finn, Steph, Louise, Jess, Colin, Madeline and new our new students Rory and Tristan"

They all now knew the names of one another and were deep in thought when the teacher started talking "you will be working in groups to complete a project and you will be working in groups of six which I will put on the wall so get going I have to go to a meeting so keep it down"

The gang was in one group except Maddie who was with Rory, Tristan, Lauren, Chad and summer. Little did Rory know she would be getting into her 2nd argument today.

 **Remember this is an ooc story hope you enjoyed . Again its not that long but hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chronicles of Chilton**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A/n- no idea what to say but hope you guys enjoy this chapter and but please remember to review because they motivate and make me happy. Not sure how this will turn out but hey….**

 **Forgot to mention this but since they have started Chilton people have been flirting with Tristan and Rory but both just ignore them or reject them I forgot to include that in the last chapter I'll try and include it more.**

 **Disclaimer I obviously don't own Gilmore girls I also don't own any films, songs or books mentioned(not sure if I will because I'm writing this before I've written the actual chapter). I'm sorry if any swearing offends you it just I based it on things that I've seen at school, books, films etc. and it shows the anger better.**

 **I'm also in a rubbish mood so sorry if this chapters a bit weird and I wonder if anyone can guess the pairing. Also I have had this done since Wednesday but my computer wouldn't connect to internet so I couldn't post.**

Previously on Chronicles of Chilton

So the 7 went to class to see that the two new students were already there. The brunette was sitting on the blonde laps it dawned on the group that they were dating little did they know they were far from the truth. This was a disappointment as they all seemed to like the two of the opposite sex. The teacher came in and the two twins went up and whispered something to her. Afterwards they sat down and the 7 surrounded them surprising the two. The teacher called the register.

She called out the class then said the group of 7 and the twins "Colin, Finn, Steph, Louise, Jess, Colin, Madeline and new our new students Rory and Tristan"

They all now knew the names of one another and were deep in thought when the teacher started talking "you will be working in groups to complete a project and you will be working in groups of six which I will put on the wall so get going I have to go to a meeting so keep it down"

The gang was in one group except Maddie who was with Rory, Tristan, Lauren, Chad and summer. Little did Rory know she would be getting into her 2nd argument today?

The teacher walked at the room and the groups began their projects whether the stereotypical/ Status that you belong to will affect your experience at school. No one was really doing this when to the whole classes surprise summer suggested to the group to do their work so they agreed and got to work.

"So summer what you think about the question" Madeline asked

"Well I don't think bimbos should be royalty"

The class sat there in shock, at the comment obviously aimed at Madeline. Rory looked at Madeline and saw tears pooling in her eyes so she decided to step in.

"That was a bit stupid wasn't it?"

"seriously Rory…"

"Yes summer you just insulted yourself bimbo and no one and I mean no one insults my friends" Rory realised what she had said and muttered "At least I think they are my friends"

"Yeah at least I didn't think im all that and waltz into the school thinking everyone likes me"

The class sat silently and watched the fight take place.

"Really but its okay for you to do it winter except for me everyone actually does"

"Its summer "

"Oh im well aware"

"it's a shame you have to fight your own battles cant your little boyfriend help you oh wait he knows your cheating on him to become the new queen of Chilton and to dethrone me you little bitch."

"Your right about one thing you have been dethroned _you little bitch_ and there's also a new king here so back off or you'll regret it" Rory said clearly mocking the other girl.

That caused the class to laugh at the look on summers face.

"Long live the king" Tristan shouted Rory laughed at his reference.

At that the pair left. Leaving the royalty utterly confused, and summer muttering under her breath

"I'll get you for this Rory if it's the last thing I do"

"Please please please will you dance with me Tristan"

"But I don't want to dance for 24 hrs"

Rory gave him the puppy eyes and he gave up.

"Whose mum dancing with sweets"

"Luke" she said laughing

"How did she…never mind I don't want to know"

"Guys why don't we go on a road trip tomorrow"

"Sure" they all agreed with Steph

Little did they know they were going to meet some strange people.

 **A/n did anyone like this chapter it's not that interesting or long I know but I need it for the next chapter. Also did anyone get my refrences**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chronicles of Chilton**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A/n- hope you guys enjoy um i may start writing from pov maybe if it works but I don't know. I know I said luke was dancing with Lorelai its because chris is away on a business trip im also thinking of maybe cutting a character soon as theres too many I don't know for definite though. I feel so bad for taking so long to update im sooo sorry. Anyone else watch the middle its so good.**

 **I realised in previous chapters with the register I put colin twice and I meant paris how I got them mixed up idk sorry about that.**

 **L-o-o-k= if it has – between letters it means they are laughing while talking if that makes sense.**

 **I may reveal the pairing in this chapter. I also have not proof read this sorry.**

 **Disclaimer-don't own Gilmore girls or pulp friction tbh ive never watched it I just know the refrence.**

 _Previously on chronicles of Chilton_

 _"Please please please will you dance with me Tristan"_

 _"But I don't want to dance for 24 hrs"_

 _Rory gave him the puppy eyes and he gave up._

 _"Whose mum dancing with sweets"_

 _"Luke" she said laughing_

 _"How did she…never mind I don't want to know"_

 _"Guys why don't we go on a road trip tomorrow"_

 _"Sure" they all agreed with Steph_

 _Little did they know they were going to meet some strange people_

It was about 9 in the morning and the group had been travelling since 6 after deciding they should start early in order to actually get somewhere however that when down the drain after Finn got them all lost.

"Will you just ask for directions we are obviously lost"

"we are not lost I have a feeling this way will lead us to something"

"no way will it really lead us to something" Jess snapped

"No need to get aggy mate, look here's a sign"

"Welcome to Stars Hollow"

There was a gazebo in the middle of stars hollow and little shops and homes around the whole place.

"Can we look around please finny please"

"Sure maddy"

They pulled up to a desserted Stars Hollow and looked at eachother in confusion. Suddenly two familiar looking figures walked across the road.

"whose that" logan asked

"I don't know they look familiar" jess said

"You have got to be kidding me"

"what colin" steph asked

"look"

They looked up to see finn chasing after the two. So quickly they got out of the car and ran after finn and the two.

While Jess was reading and whistling along.

Rory's pov

I must be paroniod I swear someones following us.

"theres no one there sweets"

"Hurry up kiddos its about to start"

I started walking torwards mum until I was pulled along by Tristan who started running

Gilmore girls don't run twista and its way to early i shouted at him stumbing across Stars hollow

"well Im not a girl" Tristan said smirking at me

At that I stuck out my tounge. I looked around miss pattys studio there was a live band, everyone was dressed up in costume there was food ,bleachers and

OMG I broke into a fit of giggles

"What ror"

L-o-o-k

"OMG"

"hey kiddos"

Hey mum, luke I couldn't help but burst out laughing at luke

"aww my favourite brothers gone red"

Luckily for luke taylor started talking through hes megaphone

"Dancers to your spots we are about to begi 1" Screamed Taylor through hes megaphone

"Who gave Taylor a megaphone" Luke grumbled

The music started playing as Tristan spinned me around as uncle luke did the same to mum. Just then Kirk came by flipping his dance partner.

Quick flip me twista

"no"

but your my favourite brother twista

"im your only brother and no"

Which means your my favourite

"no way"

please

"no"

Mum then started asking luke and we continued on until we heard a voice and tristan and I stopped dead

"love , mate ello"

"keep dancing sweets ignore them"

I took a deep breath and Tristan across the studio

Steph pov

I ran after finn like usual he simply cant wait for anyone else but really im just as curious who the two are aswell. I heard everyone running behind us well everyone except jess who I knew was reading without even looking since that was pretty much all he did in his spare time. We stopped near Miss Patty's dance studio and stared everywhere you looked were quirky people dancing, watching and eating etc it was like a scene from a book or a show. We all stood there watching even Jess.

Finn pov

OMG no way was that Tristan and Rory?

love mate ello i shouted across the studio

The look on their faces and my friends for that matter where priceless wheres a camera when you need one.

I heard Tristan tell Rory to keep dancing. Then we heard someone call the two over "Tristan, rory fruit of my loins my brother wont flip me get your uncle to flip me oh favourite children of mine"

All seven outsiders stared in absolute shocks one thought running through there brains TWINS not dating what was going on. The twins stopped dead realising exactly what we now knew. The lady who we had gathered was their mum came dancing over with her brother.

"Why do I feel like im suddenly in pulp friction" she said starring at all of us

 **A/n—What do you guys think and idk whether to keep going with this story or not.**

 **And a short chapter ik**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chronicles of chilton**

 **Chapter 4**

 **A/n- hi guys so I haven't updated in agesss and I feel really bad so im going to try and update more it's my birthday today well yesterday cos I finished today but being the amazing person I am I decided to write a chapter also because I got a new laptop and im dying to use it and hopefully if I can get onto the website I will post it today if not very soon cos I don't know if I can write it all today. Have any of you guys listened to Hailee Seinfeld's new song most girls im obsessed with it as well as crazy youngsters im going through a pitch perfect obsession phase so sorry if I start making references etc. I was panicking I wouldn't be able to get this story on the laptop but I managed to so as you can tell I decided to keep writing if you have any suggestions for the story or any opinions don't forget to review any way going to stop talking**

 **Disclaimer- only own the plot and any characters I make up. There may be hinting at some mature themes but I won't go in to details the most I will go into details about is kissing.**

 **Also, the characters in this story are ooc in case I forgot to say and I have to keep the person Rory is with a mystery in order for this story to work but feel free to guess who it is but since it is ooc that might be hard idk. Also, everyone who goes to Chilton are extremely rich so Louise Madeline jess Logan etc are wealthy and not related to any of these characters in my story. The unknown person will be referred to mystery person pov. Oh and no one knows their last names yet and they are all friends for now. This chapter may have swearing at the end. Going to finally shut up now. It's not very long sorry xx**

 _Previously on chronicles of chilton_

 _Finn pov_

 _OMG no way was that Tristan and Rory?_

 _"_ _love mate ello"_

 _The look on their faces and my friends for that matter where priceless._

 _I heard Tristan tell Rory to keep dancing. Then we heard someone call the two over "Tristan, rory fruit of my loins my brother wont flip me get your uncle to flip me oh favourite children of mine"_

 _All seven outsiders stared in absolute shocks one thought running through there brains TWINS. The twins stopped dead uh oh. The lady who we had gathered was there mum came dancing over with her brother._

 _"_ _Why do I feel like im suddenly in pulp friction"_

Rory pov

Tristan can explain I have to go. I said rushing off I couldn't face them so I did what i always did I ran from the situation went to the bridge and sat there thinking about what had just happened I heard a noise and saw someone walking towards me great just what I needed right now. I sighed and looked away I felt him sitting next to me I seemed to get a vibe from him I just didn't know what it was yet.

Mystery person pov

I saw Rory sitting there on the bridge staring out into the distance suddenly I understood this feeling towards her I liked Rory.

OMG I LIKE RORY.

This is bad very bad I can't like her im meant to be an emotionless person who isn't meant to date. Slowly I made my way towards her and sat down I heard her sigh and look away great this was not the way it was supposed to go.

*Rory*

-mystery person-

-hi-

*what do u want*

-well aren't you a happy bunny-

*not in the mood*

-are you cross because we found out about you and Tristan or is there something else-

*why do you care*

-because we're your friends-

*aren't you guys mad*

-nah just try not to lie to us anymore-

*okay you can go find them if you want im not quite ready yet*

-nah ill stay with you if that's okay-

*it's fine but what should we do*

-want to come to my house listen to music, play games, watch movies or something I don't mind-

*okay let me text mum then we can go*

-are you okay to take the bus because we took finns car-

*that's fine I don't mind just going to text mum then we can go*

Rory pov

I started to realise he wasn't as bad as I originally thought maybe I judged him to quickly. I texted mum then got on the bus with him and went to his house.

*rory*

-mystery person-

-so what do you want to do-

*umm watch a movie*

-okay which one-

*pitch perfect 1 and 2* (a/n sorry I had to)

-Isn't that a bit girly and singy-

*singy seriously*

-shut it if you want to watch pitch perfect-

*fine do you have any food*

-yep mum and dad aren't home so take anything you want and ill put the first one on-

*okay will do*

-have you got enough food there- he said looking at the mountain of food she had.

*think so ive got chocolate, sweets, popcorn, ice cream ,raspberries and waffles*

-are you seriously going to eat all that-

*well I am a g… never mind*

-okay…-

Rorys phone went off so she paused the movie sighed and left the room he could hear her voice through the door

*what do you want*

*we broke up*

*stop calling goodbye*

Rory came in looking flustered and upset

-you okay-

*yeah I need alcohol*

-coming right up-

Few hours later they had polished up way more drinks then they should off and were more then a little drunk. Suddenly they began to kiss.

-are you sure-

*yeah*

Next day

Rory pov

Thoughts

OMG OMG WHY DON'T I HAVE CLOTHES ON WHERE AM I! CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP PLEASE TELL ME I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HIM. LORELAI TRISTAN EVERYONE IS GOING TO KILL ME CRAP!

Mystery person pov

Thoughts

CRAP CRAP PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE TRUE MY FRIENDS ARE GOING TO KILL ME.

Rory pov

Did we sleep together…..

A/N- I will reveal who the mystery person is next chapter as long as you guys guess who it is or review or something because reviews make me a happy happy writer and a fast writer. This chapter was hard to write cos I kept nearly putting who it was so sorry if it was really bad.


End file.
